William Siam
Private William 'Will' Siam was a soldier in the 2nd Stretchoen-Earth Division (2nd SED). He fought in both Comic Civil Wars. Biography Childhood and early adulthood Siam grew up in the inland sub-city of Geelong. At age 16 he left Geelong and moved to St Kilda to complete his schooling at Mortimer High School. Following this, he attended the Fleming Fisheries College in Docklands and obtained a Master's degree in Estuary Studies. At age 19 Siam had completed one year of college and met his fiance, Esther Bloomsbury. The pair were engaged a year later following the outbreak of war. Bloomsbury was killed when Siam was 21 during the Tulnosian bombing of an aid station on Luna. First Comic Civil War During Comic Civil War 1, Siam requested a transfer from the home defence division located in Pinecutter Bay to the Tulnosian Line. He fought with Stretchoen troops and his friend and comrade Callum Eerd. The records of his enlistment, promotions and battles in Stretchoa were lost and not sent back to Earth. Five year gap After fighting in the First Comic Civil War, Siam remained on Stretchoa. He was able to get a job at a pub in South Chirp City named Ciggy Biggy and was the bar manager there. He also taught people how to play Old Maid. During his employment there he was approached by two men named Carlos and Jeff Oakley who were looking for Rowbro, a man who he was acquainted with. He initially demanded money in exchange for the information the men wanted, but gave in after he was threatened. He refused to give anything else without payment, and was knocked out by Oakley because of this. He later reported the men to the Black Hides who they were wanted by. Second Comic Civil War Siam was quickly evacuated with the rest of the first 10 Comic Earth Army battalion from the Battle of St Kilda. He was moved to a forest base in north Victoria, commanded by Jacob Citadel, which was several kilometres behind the Ballarat Line. Here him and the remainder of the 6th CEA Battalion were joined with a member of the 15th Stretchoen Foreign Legion Division. During a counterattack on Tulnosian forces in the region, Siam's division was ambushed and Private Jasper Indies was wounded to the stomach. As the other soldiers retreated, Siam opted to stay with his injured comrade. He then successfully fended off a series of enemy attacks to maintain his position. Later that day Siam encountered Private Whear Skippy of the 1st Stretchoen-Earth Division after mistaking him for another Tulnosian soldier. The pair became fast friends and escaped several other enemy ambushes together. During one attack, Siam, Skippy and Indies were surrounded by a large Tulnosian force and were pinned down in a small clearing. Efforts to contact home base all failed. Siam formed a plan to hold off the enemy while Skippy carried Indies to safety, but the latter declined this strategy. Instead Private Skippy planted flares on a nearby hill as an attempted distraction. During this lack of firepower for the allied forces, Siam was captured by a surging Tulnosian patrol and taken back to their camp. At the Tulnosian camp, Siam was interrogated about his personal information and the location of the CEA base. Commander Bings Meha, who was leading the Tulnosian operations on the planet, talked with him, and threatened to reveal damaging personal information to Citadel. Siam continued to resist and threw barrages of insults at the enemy leader. During a break in the interrogation, Siam broke free of his restraining bonds and made an escape, stealing Meha's pistol in the process. He then knocked out a guard patrolling the circuit room and stole his uniform. Wandering the halls of the camp in an attempt to look natural, Siam met Job Ming, a private in the TNA. The pair struck up a conversation and shared a pack of cigarettes. They discussed the problem of a lack of toleration for smoking by the army's authority figures, as well as the best tobacco farms in Stretchoa. After several minutes of talking, Siam asked Ming to direct him to the hangar of the camp, hinting that he was going to get some more cigarettes. Ming escorted him there after finding out his reason. In the hangar, Siam noticed thermal detonators placed by Indies who was raiding the base. He pulled Ming to safety just as a nearby aircraft was destroyed. The pair then boarded the only remaining aircraft in the hangar and flew away. During this flight, Siam was contacted by Meha who congratulated him on his escape. Refuge in Stretchoa After fleeing the fighting on Earth, Siam and Ming flew to South Chirp City. Here they lived homeless for several days, drinking and eating during happy hour at pubs. However, most of the bars they went to kicked them out for appearing to be Tulnosian. The two were approached by a leader of a criminal organisation in the city called the Chirp Rebellion. This group was advocating for the rights of Tulnosians living in Stretchoa. Siam and Ming were quickly convinced to join and passed their training program easily. They were to be deployed during the presidential visit as part of a wider plan to capture the nation's leader. While they were fighting Stretchoen Military Police officers as part of a riot, a smoke grenade hit their location. Ming managed to escape but Siam (as well as their commanding officer) was captured. He was taken to County Bounty Prison and placed in a cell with another criminal named Rook Autumn. The two became allies as they shared a common goal: escape. At breakfast the next day, Siam and Autumn began planning their escape. They were approached by another prisoner, Clancy Sober, who examined the plans and told them they would need two more people. Sober joined their group and advised Siam that they would need a police officer on their side to escape. On the third day of Siam's imprisonment the three prisoners executed their plan with the help of a junior officer named Asher Squash. The group almost escaped but a distant rattling triggered Squash's flashbacks, alerting guards to their location. The prisoners escaped but Squash was imprisoned for aiding criminals. Skills Siam was an incredibly skilled fighter, although he was underrated and received minimal credit for his actions. He was also to fly jets to a military standard. Siam was often regarded as 'the best Old Maid player in South Chirp City'. Personality Siam was regarded as 'sarcastic and annoying' by his division leader, Colonel Thomas James. Despite this, Siam was quick thinking and had an intelligent sense of humour. Throughout his life Siam struggled with a tobacco addiction which he never overcame. Appearances *Intergalactic Intervention *Flat Jeff (comic) *Hunting Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Victorians